Time off and a steak dinner
by khrG27lover
Summary: Hanna takes a few days off and Steve finally gets a couple days without interruptions, allowing them to finally have that steak dinner.


******Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA or anything related to it! (Except this Fanfic of course!)**

Authors Note: This story takes place after Season 2 episode 21 and 22 of Hawaii 5-0.

Everyone was sitting at their desks in the bull pen, busy filling out the many papers, bills and reports, all of which need to be completed before they could leave for the night.

"Why? Why can't we finish this tomorrow?" Deeks whined, tired of all these papers. He'd honestly rather be in the field, chasing crooks and criminals than in here, filling out what he deemed to be "pointless" forms.

"Hetty wants them done today, so we're going to finish them today." Callen replied, tired of hearing Deeks complaining.

"Hey, if you want to come in tomorrow on our day off, go right ahead! Just don't expect me to be here." Kensi interjected, as she placed another completed form into her outbox.

"Well I'm just looking forward to my vacation!" Sam stated with a smile, continuing to fill out the last of his paperwork. He was excited for this holiday. After all he planned on spending it with an old friend. Looking at his watch, he sees he only has two hours to complete his work and catch his six o'clock plane.

Half an hour passes by, and Sam places the last of his reports on the pile. "All done Mr. Hanna?" asked Hetty walking past the bull pen.

"Yes I am." Sam replies, slipping the last of his belongings into his bag.

"I see and since you have no outstanding reports..."

Sam stares at Hetty, waiting for her to continue, "Go, and enjoy your days off. We'll see you when you get back."

"I'll do just that." Sam said smiling, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Alright I'll see you guys in a couple of days." He waves one final time before leaving. It wasn't long before he was on his way to the airport to catch his flight.

******~Honolulu, Hawaii~**

Danny and Steve walked into the Five-0 headquarters after successfully closing another case.

"So just remember what I told you." Chin stated, smiling.

"I get it cuz." Replied Kono,smiling as well.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use a drink."

"So could I, cuz."

"I think I'll tag along, if that's alright with the two of you?" asked Danny.

"Of course it is." Replies Kono.

"Do you have your wallet?" asked Steve.

"Do I have my wallet? Yes, for your information I don't usually leave it at home, like someone else I know." Danny joked.

The four of them smile as they sit at a table of their favorite bar, enjoying a well deserved

beer. Steve looked down at his watch, "Thanks for the drink, but I'm gonna go."

"What, you in some kind of hurry?" Danny inquired.

"I guess you could say that." Steve answered

"Really? Is Catherine coming into town? Is that the reason you're in such a hurry?" asked Danny, curiously. For all he knew, he was going on some military operation to where-the-heck-istan.

"No." Steve retorts, a little annoyed that Danny was digging into his personal life. Why should he care where he was going?

"Then what could have you in such a rush?"

"Why do you feel you need to know of my whereabouts?"

"I want to know because as your friend if I figure you're going to get yourself into some kind of trouble then I think I should know."

"I've got a friend coming for a visit."

"A friend?"

"Yes Danny, a friend."

"Is this a friend of the female variety?"

"No, what does that matter?"

"It doesn't."

Chin and Kono smiled as they watched as the two bicker like a married couple as Steve stood up.

"I'll see you guys later."

When Steve got to the airport he kept a watchful eye on the peopledeparting looking for a certain seal. Steve didn't have to wait much longer as he caught sight of the very person he was looking for; Sam Hanna.

"Steve McGarrett!" The two of them shook hands and shared pleasantries. Sam swung his bag over his shoulder, following the Navy Commander out to his truck.

After the two were situated in their seats, Steve had begun driving to his house

"Danny told me of the case that the two of you worked while I was away." Steve said.

"I never imagined that would be the way I would end up here, "

"What you think I backed out of that dinner I owe you?"

"No, I understand. You were busy."

Steve parked the car in front of his house; the two of them got out and walked inside.

"You can take the room at the top of the stairs."

"Yes Commander." Sam replies cracking a smile.

Steve went into the kitchen, removing the steaks from the fridge and lighting the barbeque as Sam came downstairs.

"If you want, you can grab a beer from the fridge."

"Sounds good." Sam replied, grabbing two beers from the fridge, opening them and handing one Steve.

A while later, one Steve had finished barbequing the steaks, Sam and Steve sat down to have dinner. The rest of their evening was spent reminiscing about when they were young seals, working together.

The rest of the weekend went by rather quickly, Steve was rather lucky for the fact that during that time, no new cases came in. The two of them spent the next couple of days not only catching up but hiking and even some swimming.

It was early in the morning when Steve was drove Sam to the airport so he could catch his flight back to L.A. It wasn't much longer before they parted and Sam was on his way back to the main land.

******~NCIS headquarters, Los Angeles~**

Sam walked into the bull pen where the others were sitting at their desks, talking amongst each other. "Well, look whose back." Kensi said, smilng.

Deeks looked over to see who she was referring to.

"Welcome back." He said.

Sam placed his bag down on his desk as Eric walked to the railing, whistling and signaling it was time for them to come up to ops

"Business as usual." G said.


End file.
